


When Betty Lost Jughead

by Bughead_Mileven_the100



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Depression, F/M, Loss, Sadness, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_Mileven_the100/pseuds/Bughead_Mileven_the100
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, bughead
Kudos: 1





	When Betty Lost Jughead

He’s dead. Betty, what did you do?(Archie)  _ Betty doesn’t answer she just stands there.  _ Betty. Betty.(Archie) I don’t know. One minute I was talking to Donna and after that, I don’t know.(Betty) We should deal with this before anyone sees.(veronica) Yeah.(Archie)  _ Betty, Veronica, and Archie deal with Jughead. _

••

__ BETTY RETURNS HOME.

Betty, why are you in your underwear and why, are you covered in blood?(Alice)  _ Betty goes upstairs into her room and takes a shower. She breaks down crying as she showers. Then she gets out, puts on pajamas and then cries herself to sleep.  _

••

DAY 1 SINCE JUGHEAD DIED.

Elizabeth seriously it’s 9:00 a.m. you should get up.(Alice) Go away. I don’t want to get up. I want to stay in bed all day and cry.(Betty) Cry. Why?(Alice) I don’t want to talk about it. Talking about makes it hurt more and it already hurts more than it should because it shouldn’t hurt because it shouldn’t have happened.(Betty) What happened?(Alice) I don’t want to talk about it now go away.(Betty) Ok, fine but I’m here if you want to talk.(Alice) _ Alice leaves.  _ I want my Jug back. Buts that’s not going to happen because I killed him. I killed him and he’s never coming back. Why Betty why?(Betty) 

••

DAY 6 SINCE JUGHEAD DIED.

Betty Veronica is here.(Alice) How is she?(Alice) She won’t eat. She won’t even come out of her room. She has been in her room for six straight days. Don’t ask me why cause I couldn’t tell you why she won’t speak to me about whatever it is that has her in this state.(Alice) _Veronica goes upstairs. She knocks on Betty’s door._ B.(Veronica) Go away.(Betty) Please.(Veronica) _Betty goes and unlocks the door. Veronica goes in. She goes to Betty and wraps her arms around her. Betty starts to cry._ He’s dead. I killed him. And now he’s gone and he’s never coming back and I don’t know how to survive without him. He was my life, he was my home, he was what kept me going and now that he’s gone I feel like I’m drowning in an endless pool. I know I’m gonna have to learn to deal with the fact that he is gone but how do I do that? How do I deal with the fact that the person I called home and loved with all my being and saw every day is dead and I’m never going to see him again. How do I deal with the neverending pain that I feel, the guilt and the grief and the pain and the hurt? I just wish that the pain would go away and that I would wake from this nightmare but sadly this nightmare is real life and I just can’t figure out how to not feel like I’m dying. I just want him back but I know that’s never going to happen.(Betty) It will get easier.(Veronica) No, it won’t. You don’t know. You don’t know how it feels. My boyfriend is dead. You can’t even begin to know how that feels and on top of that the guilt I feel for being the reason he is  dead. You could never even begin to comprehend that. So no you don’t know. Because the realization of Jug being dead is never going to get easier to comprehend. Life without him is never going to get it easier. It will never be easier. The only way it will get easier is if he comes back or if I die because then I will be with him and everything will be better.(Betty) Your right I don’t know how it feels. But I do know that with time the pain that goes along with losing a loved one will fade and it will get easier to be without them.(Veronica) Jughead wasn’t just a loved one he was my everything. He was my soulmate. He was my home.(Betty) Question. When was the last time you showered because you smell?(Veronica) The last time I shower was to wash off all the blood.(Betty) So I’m guessing you’ve been wearing the same outfit for six days.(Veronica) Uh-huh.(Betty) Do you maybe want to take a shower now?(Veronica) No.(Betty) How about I run you a bath?(Veronica) Sure.(Betty) And then you can eat something.(Veronica)  _ Veronica runs Betyy a bath and Betty gets all clean.  _ What do you want to eat?(Veronica) I don’t care.(Betty) Ok I’ll be back.(Veronica)  _ Veronica leaves and goes downstairs.  _ How did it go?(Alice) I got her to shower and I’m here to get her some food.(Veronica) That’s good. Did she tell you what’s wrong?(Alice) Jughead is dead.(Veronica)  _ Alice gasps.  _ What? How?(Alice) Donna from Jughead’s school talked to Evelyn and told Donna about some words that if said make Betty want to kill her loved ones so Betty killed Jughead with a rock.(Veronica) Ok. So that's why she has been this way.(Alice) Yeah. Please don’t tell anyone. Only me, you, Betty, Archie, and Fp know that Jughead is dead. It doesn’t need to be advertised.(Veronica) Got it. Did she have a food request?(Alice) No.(Veronica) Then I will just make her a sandwich.(Alice) _ Alice makes the sandwich and then Veronica brings it to her.  _ Are you going to eat it?(Veronica) Yeah.(Betty) Good.(Veronica) Will you grab the plaid blanket from the window seat, please. I’m cold.(Betty) Yeah.(Veronica)  _ Veronica grabs the blanket.  _ Thanks.(Betty)  _ Betty wraps it around herself and takes in the smell. She starts to cry again.  _ What?(Veronica) It’s just that I miss him so much. This is his blanket and it still smells like him.(Betty) Oh.(Veronica)  _ Betty finishes her sandwich.  _ I’m wanna take a nap.(Betty) Ok.(Veronica)  _ Veronica leaves.  _

••

_She sees him and runs into his arms and breaks down crying._ Jughead.(Betty) What's wrong?(Jughead) You’re here. How?(Betty) Betty your dreaming.(Jughead) I don’t care you’re here and that’s all that matters.(Betty) You look different.(Jughead) I’ve been constantly crying round the clock for seven days and I’ve only had one sandwich in seven days I’ve showered twice and I haven’t been outside.(Betty) I’m so sorry. I know this is hard but me coming back isn’t going to happen I wish it could happen but that’s not how it works. But you can do this without me. You will get through this just remember that I love you so very much and I will always love you and I will be here waiting for you when you get here when you are gray and old. Whenever you feel sad or depressed remember this you are strong and you will get through this. I know it hurts but it will pass.(Jughead) No it won’t I can’t get over you. You are the love of my life. My soulmate. My forever. I thought we were going to go to college together and then get married and have children and were to grow old together and be together forever and but we didn’t even get to have a sliver of it. I don’t know if I should go to Yale. It will be to hard being there without you.(Betty) Take a year off and Freud and then think about it but Betty you deserve Yale and Yale deserves you and it’s a great opportunity. So go to Yale for the both of us.(Jughead)


End file.
